Darkest Sin
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: A struggle for vengeance turns into a violent obsession. Characters: Lita, Jericho, Trish, Christian, Victoria, many more. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  Obviously, all characters belong to WWE and themselves.  Characters in this story (for now) are most likely going to be Lita, Chris Jericho, Trish, Christian, Victoria, and a bunch of Raw Superstars. Note that the new roster split taking place on tonight's Raw will *not* effect this story. 

**PART ONE**

The young woman eyed the three people sitting on the couch across the room, an expression of disdain hidden deep within her hazel eyes. Trish Stratus, Chris Irvine, and Jay Reso... the mere thought of the three made her want to vomit. In fact, the image of them talking and laughing amongst themselves was enough for her to lose her appetite. Rolling her eyes with displeasure, she pushed the food in front of her away, tossing her fork to the table. From the opposite side of the table, the raven haired woman raised an eyebrow.

"Amy?" Lisa Marie Varon questioned, a tentative air to her voice as she gazed at Amy Dumas with utmost concern. "Are you alright?" Drawing her eyes up to the other diva, Amy plastered a false grin on her face.

"I'm fine," she replied, her teeth clenched together. "Just lost my appetite all of a sudden, strangely."

Though she thought it a bit odd that Amy had so suddenly decided she wasn't hungry, especially considering the fact that it had been *her* idea to grab a bite to eat in the first place, it was still a possibility that the redhead had simply misjudged her appetite. Wondering what had gotten into her, Lisa kept a close watch on Amy, her dark eyes locking on her as her gaze settled yet again on the blonde Canadians in the back of the room.

She used to be one of them. A few months back, when the storyline involving Trish, Jericho, and Christian first began, and she had *also* been involved, Amy had been one of them. The four of them had gotten so close, and during the duration of the angle formed bonds that could never be broken...

Or so she thought.

Turns out, the second Lita was dropped from the storyline, Amy was dropped from their little clique. According to Chris, the one of the three who had remained friendly with her despite her repeated hints of disdain, it was Amy who distanced _herself_ from the other three, but Amy knew better. Each time the four of them got together, it became more and more apparent that she was becoming a nuisance to them. They didn't want her around, and they made that more and more clear to her with each passing day. Eventually, Amy got fed up with the hints, and she cut herself off. She completely isolated herself from them, opting to watch from a distance as they continued on without her. Amy scowled as her gaze locked on Trish, the lone woman in the group. Though she'd felt betrayed by each of them individually, the redhead knew that the cause of the entire situation was none other than the three time Babe of the Year.

The thought of how much Chris and Jay - especially the latter of the two, who had been harboring a crush on her for months - cared for Trish made Amy want to vomit. All of her hard work, the fifteen _months_ she spent training, and the risk she was taking in just stepping into the ring at all meant nothing to them. Everything was overshadowed by that pretty little bitch. She did all the work, she went through all the grief, and _Trish_ got the attention.

"Ames?" Lisa called suddenly, yet again interrupting the thoughts of the fiery diva. "Are you sure you're alright? Why are you looking at them like that? Are you guys fighting or something?" Laughing softly, Amy shook her head.

"Not at all, Lis," she replied, unable to peel her eyes off of the blonde woman even for just a moment to look at her friend while speaking to her. Lisa edged away from the table, suddenly finding herself very uncomfortable. There was a hunger in Amy's eye as she stared the unknowing diva... a hunger fueled by pure, unsaturated evil. She had never seen such an expression on Amy's face, and to be honest, it was downright frightening. No longer feeling welcome at the small table, Lisa jumped up, shuddering instinctively when Amy turned to regard her.

"I-I just remembered that I'm supposed to... help Nora pick out an outfit for the show," she lied, hoping her phony explanation for her departure was believable enough.

Nodding, Amy waved goodbye, watching as Lisa briskly made her way out of the room. Shaking her head, Amy's gaze managed to linger back to the three Canadians. She rolled her eyes, her tongue ring clicking against her teeth as she pressed the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip. They were so happy together... together without _her_, that is. 

A low, sadistic laugh emitted from the redhead as she glanced at the group, studying each person individually. They were so naive and unassuming to the fact that she was watching them, ogling them like a hawk did its prey. She was going to get them for betraying her. She'd tear them each of them down one by one if she had to. Amy's gaze softened a bit as her hazel orbs locked on Chris Irvine...

He was *just* where she needed to start.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

"Trish, I don't see why you have to be so mean to her," Chris said, glancing across the locker room at the blonde woman.

Though the room was actually only shared by Jay and himself, Trish was pretty much a mainstay inside anyway. From her seat on the opposite side of the room, Trish's eyes widened, and she sent him a look of innocent shock.

"Chris, stop saying that! I'm *not* mean to Amy! In fact, I've been nothing but nice to her for the past God knows how many weeks! But you have to understand, I can only take so much sarcasm, and I'll only put up with so many of her dry remarks before I give up. _She_ is the one pushing herself away, Chris, not the other way around," Trish defended herself, a semi-hurt look filling her dark brown eyes. She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt when Chris, who was supposedly her best friend, accused her of such things.

"Look, she's going through a tough time. She was just pushed out of the storyline with us and she's not getting much TV time... you can't blame her for feeling a bit isolated," he replied.

"A little isolated is one thing..." Trish began, shaking her head. "She acts as though we totally betrayed her! The only one of us who she doesn't hate right now is you, which is ironic considering *you* are the one writing the storyline and *you* pulled her from the angle!"

Chris shook his head, but he wasn't quite sure why. It was true that he was the one responsible for her being removed from the storyline, but he hadn't meant to hurt her by doing so. He would *never* intentionally hurt Amy's feelings, not ever. In all honesty, he simply felt the angle would be received better by the audience as a love triangle as opposed to involving four people. 

"Point is..." he said, ignoring Trish's last comments, "you and Jay haven't exactly been _nice_ to Amy, and..."

"Bullshit we haven't," a third voice called, and both Trish and Chris shifted their heads in the direction of the sound. They watched as Jay emerged from the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him and sending Chris a look of disbelief. 

"I know I speak for Trish and myself when I say that we've tried. Time and time again, I've blown off the cocky stares, and I've bit my tongue when she made her sarcastic little comments. You can play her little game all you want, Chris, but I refuse."

Chris groaned, smacking his forehead.

"What game?! There is no game, Jay. Whether or not you see it, she feels left out. If you had any heart, you'd lay off her a little," he said.

"I've laid off her completely," Jay replied. "I haven't said so much as a word to her in about a week. But I'm not _about_ to let her pull that sympathy bid and make me feel like an asshole when I've done nothing wrong."

From her chair, which was resting against the opposite wall by the door, Trish frowned. She gazed up at her to friends, hoping a fight would *not* be the result of the thick fog of tension which loomed over their heads. She sighed remorsefully, wondering what went wrong, what had snapped inside of Amy's head to make her want to throw perfectly good friendships out like yesterday's garbage.

It all seemed to happen so suddenly. One moment, the four of them were the best of friends and had a tremendous thing going, and the next, it was all over. To be honest, Amy's sudden seclusion hurt Trish more that she was willing to let show. While she was doing her best to press on and pretend that a thing such as this was only a passing matter, the fact was that it truly wrenched at her heart. 

As the days passed, Trish began to get a sinking feeling that there was more to the issues Amy was having with them then it seemed. Judging by her words and actions over the past few weeks, Trish thought it safe to say that Amy felt a little more than betrayed. She didn't want to say it out of fear of sounding overly egotistical, but after the looks, the comments, and just her overall attitude as of late, it almost seemed as though the redhead was _jealous_ of her. Not necessarily of Trish herself, but of the relationships she had with Chris and Jay. During Amy's recovery following her neck surgery, the three Canadians had simply grown close, and she supposed it was possible that Amy couldn't handle that.

If that was the case, though, Trish didn't have a clue as to why she'd be envious. At least when *she* became friends with the two Canadians, she hadn't had to suffer the nasty accusation that she was sleeping with them, much like Trish had. It was a sad thing, but there was tons of hostility in the women's locker room. The only ones besides Amy who wouldn't talk shit on another diva without so much as blinking an eye were Lisa Marie and Stacy Keibler. The _second_ Trish began hanging around with Chris and Jay, rumors began running rampant that she was screwing at least one, if not both, of them. Despite the fact that she was nothing like her old character, some people were still obsessed with the idea of Trish Stratus being a slut, and couldn't accept the fact that she could be friends with the two men without fucking them. Of course, when Amy became friends with them, she was simply 'being one of the guys.' Women could be harsh sometimes.

Shaking her head, Trish drew herself out of the cloud of her thoughts. She wasn't sure how she'd managed to drift so far from what was going on in the locker room. She refocused her attention on her two friends, specifically on Chris.

"Chris, just drop it, please. We've been trying as hard as we can to downplay the issue... just let it go," she requested. Chris sighed, turning away from Jay to face her.

"I can't just let it go," he replied. "I want to know what's going on with her. I _know_ there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Jesus Christ, how blind are you?!" Jay cried, grabbing Chris by the forearm and drawing him back to him. "If you weren't so caught up in that goddamn crush you have on her, you'd be able to see it plain as day. This is no one's fault but her own."

"I don't have any feelings for Amy other than friendship," Chris retorted defensively, ignoring the short haired man's final remark.

"Please," Jay responded with a snort. "I know you better than you know yourself, Chris. You've fallen for her, or you're at least on your way there."

Chris's expression softened, his eyes finding the floor and locking on it. He supposed it was pointless to deny it. He'd had growing feelings for the redhead since the longest time, he had just always opted to hide it. Still, he didn't see what that had to do with this discussion. If Jay knew him as well as he swore he did, he would know that Chris is fiercely defensive of his friends, especially when they were being singled out for something.

"So what if I like her?" Chris asked, drawing his gaze back up to Jay. "What point are you trying to make?"

"I just told you... you're blind," Jay replied, his gaze steady. "I'll tell you what you can do, though. Find Amy, take her somewhere, and tell her how you feel. I guarantee that even if she feels the same, it'll only be a matter of a few weeks till you see what I mean." Cocking his head to the side, Chris raised an eyebrow.

"And if I don't?"

Jay groaned, "Then the two of you can fall in love, get married and have a thousand babies, for all I care. I'm done trying to help you."

He stood before Chris for a minute, both pairs of their stern eyes locking in a heated gaze. For a moment, it looked as though Jay was going to speak again, but he held his tongue. Simply shaking his head, he pushed past Chris and walked away, sending an apologetic look to Trish before stepping out the door. He knew she hated confrontation between the two, but he really couldn't be around Chris at the moment.

After watching his best friend storm off, Chris yanked the rubber band holding his hair back out, tossing it to the floor. He threw himself down on the couch, burying his head in his hands as he rubbed his temples, feeling the beginning twinges of heading coming on. Trish eyed him with concern, thoughtfully chewing on her lip. After hesitating for a moment, she stood from her seat and walked over to him, tentatively taking a seat beside him.

"Chris, you know he gets like that when he's angry," she said softly.

"Yeah, I know, Trish," he replied. He still didn't think the way his friend was acting was justifiable. "That doesn't make it right."

"It's just that this thing with Amy..."

"You guys are wrong about her," he said, cutting her off. "She's not as bad as you think... and I'm going to prove it."


	3. Part 3

PART THREE  
  
Later that same night, Chris found himself at a bar, throwing back beers with a few of his coworkers - namely, Jay, Rob Szaktowski, and Matt Hardy. Considering how much he enjoyed drinking and being around his buddies, he was disappointed by how bored he was. Then again, the situation wasn't exactly allowing him to have any fun. Jay and Rob - who, for some reason, got extremely philosophical when drunk - were deeply engulfed in a conversation, and Chris had hardly spoken two words to Matt since the elder Hardy dumped Amy almost six months earlier for, of all people, Jackie Gayda.  
  
His decision in leaving Amy for the blonde woman had baffled Chris. Why go for a talentless, not to mention loose, woman like Jackie – for an affair which, by the way, lasted all of two weeks - when he already had the most beautiful woman in the company? Then again, Matt never had been the smartest individual, and he was an adult, free to do as he pleased... Chris would just be sure not to associate with him. He groaned quietly, tossing the empty bottle in his hand to the table as he stood. He muttered something about needing fresh air and walked away, ignoring the wave Matt sent him. Getting away from those three for a little while would be good for him. On his way to the exit, something - rather someone - caught his attention.  
  
She was sitting alone at a table by the back, her red hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, which were made bare by the black tank top she was wearing. Chris's breath caught in his throat as he eyed her stunning form, his legs suddenly getting a mind of their own and working their way over to her.  
  
"Hey!" he called over the loud music. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
Amy glanced up from her margarita, nodding as she grinned brightly at him. Chris gladly took the seat across from her, sliding his chair in until their knees bumped together.  
  
"I was hoping I'd see you here," she said, surprising him a bit. "Trish told me you'd be here. Can you believe we actually had a civil enough conversation for me to get that out of her?" Chris frowned, despite Amy's smooth laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ames. I've tried talking to her about that," Chris replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Eh, oh well. You can't please everyone, I suppose," she quipped in response. "Now, tell me, Chris... are you going to ask me to dance, or what?" Chris laughed nervously, blushing a bit as he nodded.  
  
"Of course I am," he replied with a wink. "May I have this dance, Miss Dumas?"  
  
Giggling softly, Amy accepted his outreached hand, standing up and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Once they were out there, Chris pulled his hand from hers, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and pulling her to him. Amy grinned as she tossed her arms around his neck, sealing off all the distance between them and smirking as she watched his lips curl into a lazy smile. He wanted her so much, she could practically smell it on him... this was going to be far too easy.  
  
"So," Chris said as the two swayed along, their movements in synch with the rhythm of the song. "How come Trish didn't come out as well?"  
  
Amy nearly let out an aggravated groan, but she held her tongue. She couldn't believe he had asked such a question. Here he was on the dance floor, his arms securely wrapped around *her* waist, and he was *still* preoccupied with Trish! What the hell was it going to take for her to draw the attention away from that blonde brat?! Chris's question did not please her in the least. For a split second she considered pushing him away, but then an even better idea came to mind.  
  
"Well, we didn't talk for very long, but from what I gathered, I think she chose to stay back at the hotel because she didn't want to see you. I'm sorry I didn't ask for details, but with the way we've been lately, I didn't want to start another argument over something like that," she lied, catching herself before the smirk made its way to her lips.  
  
She *had* really spoken to Trish earlier that evening, and the blonde diva did tell her where she'd find Chris. However, Trish wasn't mad at Chris in the least. In fact, she'd expressed concern because she had thought *he* was mad at *her*, not the other way around. She had opted to stay back at the hotel because she didn't want another confrontation with him like the one that afternoon. Amy laughed to herself as she watched Chris's expression drop, the naive man believing her lie.  
  
"Me?" he questioned, and judging by his gaze Amy could tell he was asking himself, not her. "What did I do?"  
  
He couldn't imagine why Trish would be angry with him. He must have really pissed her off to make her go out of her way to avoid him, especially considering how easy going and laid back she was. Maybe he had been a little too harsh that afternoon when he'd reprimanded her for her treatment of the redhead he was dancing with. His last thought reminding him that was indeed still with Amy, he shrugged it off.  
  
"She'll get over it," he said with a grin. Amy grinned widely in response, playfully smacking him on the arm.  
  
"You're terrible," she replied with a laugh.  
  
When their conversation once again fell into silence, Amy moved closer to Chris, resting her head on his shoulder. Chris glanced down at her, surprised by her sudden action, but not at all planning to complain. He tightened the already secure grip he had locked around her waist. Amy gasped as she felt his hands drop down, coming dangerously close to being in contact with her butt. Her head snapped up and she stared into his blue eyes, becoming locked in the heated gaze. Deciding it was time to make her move, she leaned forward, her lips coming within mere centimeters of his, until...  
  
"Yo, Chris!"  
  
Amy groaned as she heard the familiar voice of Jay Reso. She glanced past Chris - whose face bore a look similar to hers - to see his best friend approaching him, smacking him on the back.  
  
"Can't you see we were in the middle of something?!" Amy snapped, pushing Chris out of the way.  
  
She stepped up to Jay, her hazel eyes full of fury as she stared him down. She rarely said much to him, and likewise with him towards her, but was beyond pissed. He had interrupted what could have been a crucial moment in her landing Chris. The Canadian brushed her comment off, ignoring her totally as he turned to Chris.  
  
"Come on man, we're leaving... Rob's had it," he called, gesturing back to their table.  
  
Chris glanced past Amy and Jay and caught a glimpse of Rob back at the table, teetering a bit as he tried to stand. Just beside him was Matt, who was trying his hardest not to laugh as he helped a drunken Rob to his feet. Upon seeing Matt Hardy, Chris drew his gaze back to Amy, who was eyeing her exboyfriend with distaste. He said and did nothing for a moment, in debate with himself over what to do. Staying behind with Amy would send a strong message to Jay, especially after their heated discussion on her that afternoon. It also had the potential of causing some unnecessary drama between the two, and with Trish already angry at him, he couldn't afford the same with Jay.  
  
His eyes drifted back and forth between Amy and Jay, hating this feeling that he was being forced to choose between them. Taking a deep breath, Chris's gaze rested on Amy, studying her beautiful face closely. What better way to reveal his feelings for her? As he continued to eye her wonderingly, something she had said not too long ago came to mind. "You can't please everyone, I suppose." She was right... you *couldn't* please everyone, and sometimes it had to be your closest friends that were let down.  
  
He swooped his head down, capturing her lips in a kiss, ignoring the shocked look on his best friend's face. 


	4. Part 4

**PART FOUR**

"I don't believe this," Trish murmured quietly, staring up at Jay in disbelief.

He had just finished telling her about what had happened between Chris and a certain redhead in the club  the boys had gone to the previous night. She couldn't comprehend why Chris would kiss Amy, especially right in front of Jay. He knew Jay couldn't stand her...

"I know, I don't get it either," Jay replied, the anger that had over the course of the day cooled down beginning to boil in his system again. "I just, I wanted to fuckin' punch him or something! How stupid can someone be?!"

"I don't think he realizes what he's doing, or what he's getting himself into, Jay," Trish said, giving her friend the benefit of the doubt.

Chris had always been a little blind when it came to Amy. For whatever reason, the redhead had a serious hold on him, one that enabled her to manipulate him and mess with his head. If he hadn't been so love struck over her, he would probably be able to see her for what she really was, which was not at all how she portrayed herself to be.

"That's because he's a dumbass," he shot back testily. He knew he was perhaps being a little harsh, but it made him sick to see Amy twisting him around her finger like a little string.

"Shh, Jay, he'll hear you," Trish warned, pressing her finger to her lips.

She gestured for him to be quiet again as she noticed the sound of the shower that had been running in the locker room had stopped. Jay snorted, shaking his head.

"Good, I hope he does. I think he needs to hear it," he replied flatly.

"Need to hear what?"

Trish's stomach dropped as she turned to see Chris standing nearby, a towel wrapped around his waist. Jay took these things too much to heart, and as much as she loved him, that was one of his biggest flaws. She could just smell an argument brewing. She was growing tired of being caught in the middle of her two best friends fighting. Shaking her head rapidly, Trish forced a smile.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she insisted quickly.

Chris raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaking as he noticed their unmatching expressions. Jay looked nowhere near as happy as Trish did. He smirked, automatically knowing what this was all about.

"You're not still pissed about last night, are you?" he asked Jay with a laugh. His laughter faded when the stern glare on the short haired man's face did not change. "Dude, come on, get over it."

"Not until you get over _her_," Jay snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jay, how fucking immature can you be? Don't be upset that I kissed Amy in front of you, and _please_ don't be jealous of the fact that I've got a girl and you don't," Chris said, his lips curling up in a somewhat arrogant smirk.

"This isn't about jealousy, asshole," Jay replied through clenched teeth. His arms dropped to his sides, and Trish winced as she watched his fists tense up. "It's about you being so naive that you fall for that little act she puts on! Why am I the only one who sees how phony she is?!"

"Jay, please, just drop it!" Trish cried, her brown eyes pleading. "I hate watching the two of you fight, and besides, it's not your place. What he does with Amy is his own business..."

"Trish, shut up. Just shut up. You were just as shocked as I was, don't pretend to be all supportive of it now. Either tell the truth, or stay the hell out of it," Jay cut her off, in a tone that was less than pleased.

As if she wasn't taken aback by his snippy comment alone, Trish, and Chris alike, watched in shock as Jay stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut after him.

Amy's eyes darted almost nervously around the Women's Locker Room as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She walked to the back of the room, pulling her cell phone from the clip that was holding it to the waistband of her pants. Her eyes took one more cautious swoop around the room to be sure it was empty, and then she smiled, flipping the phone open. She selected his number and pressed send, patiently holding it to her ear.

Ever since her problems with Trish and Jay had started, he had been there for her. Of all the people who claimed to be her friends, his loyalty for her ran deeper than any of theirs ever did. They shared intense feelings for one another, and together, they were going to take oer. It was all a matter of timing.

His absence made it impossible for them to make any type of impact just yet, but that didn't stop the two of them from plotting and planning, anxiously imagining what would happen the day he could join her again. Together, they would be to rise to the top of the WWE, picking apart clique by little clique, starting with the blonde Canadians. Together, they would take revenge on Chris, Jay, and Trish for outcasting Amy. Together, they would be unstoppable.

"Hey, you."

Hearing his voice again - that deep, sensual, purely masculine tone - sent a welcomed shiver down Amy's spine. Her smile brightened considerably.

"Hey there," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm the same as I always am, dear. Just anxious to get back," he replied. "Now, more importantly, how are things going there?"

Amy laughed, "Exactly as planned. In fact, it was almost too easy. Chris is putty in my hands."

From the other end of the line, she heard a stifled groan. She was aware of the fact that he wasn't particularly fond of her being with Chris. Still, he was well aware that this was just a step, a simple phase of the complicated process they were enduring together. She'd never feel for Chris what she felt for him.

"Good..." he replied after a brief hesitation. "Just don't go falling for him or anything."

Amy laughed, softly shaking her head.

"I wouldn't dare... you know I've only got eyes for you, baby," she assured him. He grinned with satisfaction from the other line, nodding his head.

"I'm glad, he said, pausing again. "I'm gonna get going, but I'll talk to you later, and I can't wait to get back. The thought of seeing you again excites me... and in more ways than one."

Amy's grin widened, and she licked her lips at the seductive, almost devilish tone he spoke in.

"I'll be counting the days," she spoke, and then hung up.

She tossed her phone to a nearby table and then plopped down onto the couch. Resting back in her seat, the redhead breathed a contented sigh. Things were, for once, beginning to work in her favor.

From just outside the door, the raven haired woman standing before it felt her eyes widen. Lisa Marie had been by the door for a good five minutes... and she had heard the entire thing...


	5. Part 5

**PART 5**

Jay reclined back on the couch where he was resting, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He sighed quietly, finding himself content with the silence surrounding him. Chris was off with Amy, and Trish would be doing a photoshoot for a good portion of the day. For once, the locker room was empty, and Jay was glad. With the way the three of them had been going at it, a little time apart would do them good. His eyelids were starting to grow heavy, but just as he began to contemplate having a small nap, there was a knock at the door.

Jay rose from the couch, exhaling loudly as he did so, and made his way to the door, wondering who could possibly be there. He raised an eyebrow as he swung the door open, a bit surprised to see who was now standing before him.

"Lisa?" he questioned, studying her face curiously.

Lisa Marie nodded, glancing up at him with a somewhat nervous smile. He was just the man she needed to see, but part of her still feared that their conversation wouldn't go over the way she wanted it to.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Jay, but could I come in?" she asked, pointing into the empty locker room.

"You didn't bother me, Lis, but if you're looking for Trish, she's not going to be here till later tonight," he informed her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to _you_ about something," she replied, her statement catching him a bit off guard.

His brow raised even further, but the Canadian nodded. He stepped back out of the doorway, ushering her inside the room and closing the door. He gestured over to the couches, watching as the raven haired diva walked to them and took a seat.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

Lisa Marie took a deep breath, glancing up at him. It had been nearly two days since she had overheard heard Amy talking on her cell phone, and ever since then, the redhead's words had haunted her mind. At first, she had wanted to stay out of it, pretend like she hadn't heard a thing. After all, it was their business, not hers. It wasn't long, though, before she began to worry about the three Canadians, especially Chris. She couldn't bear to sit back and watch him be manipulated by Amy.

"Well, its about Chris..." she began tentatively, her gaze resting on Jay as he took a seat across from her. "I... I think he's setting himself up for a huge fall where he and Amy are concerned."

"Yeah, no shit," Jay quipped with a laugh. "I could've told you that, Lisa."

Lisa Marie frowned, shaking her head. He couldn't have known what she was talking about and have remained so calm.

"No, I don't think you understand," she protested, shaking her head. "Jay, I overheard Amy talking to someone on her phone the other day. Apparently, her being with Chris is all part of some scheme she's plotting _against_ him with this mystery man."

Jay's eyes widened a bit. He knew that Amy had been drifting further and further from the sane side of things, but it didn't dawn on him that she had the capabilities of being purely evil. He had been trying incredibly hard to butt out of the situation, but if Chris's heart and safety were in jeopardy, then there was no chance whatsoever of that happening. As if he wasn't curious enough before, he was ten times more so now. He was dying to know who this mystery person was. 

"Did she mention any names?" he asked. "Anything at all that would give you a clue as to it was she was talking to?"

Lisa shook her head, giving her shoulders a shrug as well.

"No, nothing. She called him 'baby' once, though, that's how I figured it was a guy," she explained. "I just, I figured I should tell you, since you're Chris's best friend. I wanted to tell him, but I knew he wouldn't believe me. I don't want to see the three of you getting hurt."

"I'm glad you told me," Jay replied, and then he paused suddenly. "Wait... she didn't say anything about Trish, did she?"

If Amy was cruel enough to break Chris's heart, the one person who had supported her throughout this entire ordeal, Jay didn't even want to think of what she'd do to Trish. He wasn't really concerned over what she'd do to him, because he would be ready. He'd been preparing for her to snap since the day she returned. But Trish, she would be unassuming. Deep down, she still felt that one day the two would reunite and be best friends again.

Lisa almost smiled as he questioned her about the blonde diva, finding the protectiveness in his tone to be adorable.

"No, not specifically. I just know all the drama gets her down sometimes," she said.

Jay nodded. He hated himself after the past few arguments he had with Chris, not because of the nasty things he said, but because he hated hurting Trish's feelings. At times she had to feel torn between the two of them, and she didn't deserve all that stress.

Lisa noticed that Jay seemed to have drifted away from their conversation since Trish had been mentioned. Smirking, she waved a hand in front of his face, drawing his attention back to her.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked curiously, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Who, Trish?" he asked with a nervous little laugh. "Nah..."

"Yes you do," Lisa Marie disagreed, laughing. "I can see it in your eyes, Jay, they light up like crazy as soon as her name is mentioned."

The blonde man's cheeks brightened a bit, and a bashful expression took over his features. He supposed there was no use hiding it if she already knew.

"Okay, fine, maybe just a little," he admitted, lowering his gaze to the floor. "... or a lot."

The young woman across from him felt her grin widen, having to fight the urge to squeal in delight. She had always thought Jay and Trish would make the cutest couple.

"So, how long have you felt this way about her?" she asked, eyeing him intently.

Jay laughed, shaking his head as he realized that he didn't even need to think about his answer. He lifted his gaze from the carpet, meeting her eyes.

"Since the day I met her," he said. "And it gets worse and worse each day. I'm so far in, its disgusting."

"And you haven't told her yet because...?" Lisa Marie questioned.

"You make it sound so simple," Jay responded. "It's not the easiest thing in the world to walk up to someone who looks at you as a brother and say, 'By the way, I'm in love with you.' I've been trying for the longest time to find the right words in my head, but I can't. Then all this shit with Chris and Amy started, and I just kinda through my feelings to the backburner."

Lisa's smile faded a bit as she looked at him. She could see how much he cared for Trish; his telling blue eyes alone were convincing enough.

"You really should tell her, Jay," she insisted.

Jay sighed heavily, nodding his head. One day, he'd muster up the balls to tell her how he _really_ felt.

"I will, Lisa, I will," he assured her. "But for now, I think I have to work on finding a way to break the news about Amy to Chris."


	6. Part 6

**PART 6**

Chris stared at Jay in total disbelief, his jaw dropping a bit. There wasn't much about his best friend that surprised him anymore, but he had found himself in shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Of all the insane stories Jay could brew up in his head, this by far took the cake as most outrageous.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to believe that load of shit, do you?" he asked with a sardonic laugh.

Jay blinked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Shaking his head, he sighed... he knew this wasn't going to be easy. 

"Well, Chris, I was hoping you would," he admitted, "but it doesn't look like that's going to happen. Come on, man, you've gotta believe me. You're setting yourself up to get burned."

"When are you going to give up already?" Chris cried in response, smacking his forehead. "When are you going to realize that, no matter how hard you try, you're not going to turn me against Amy?! God, you've been at this for weeks, when's it going to stop?"

Jay was beginning to feel a bit disbelieving as well. He knew convincing Chris that Amy was on the phone with another man talking about what they'd do to him would be no easy feat, but this was ridiculous. Sure, he and Amy were a couple, but they had hardly been that for more than a few weeks. One would think he'd believe his best friend over his girlfriend.

"Look, I know I've never been a fan of Amy's, but this is serious, man! Lisa is Amy's friend, she wouldn't tell me something like this unless it was absolutely true. I know we've been going at it lately, but I'm looking out for you... I don't want to see you get hurt," he explained, his gaze serious.

Chris bit his lip as he stared at Jay, his ice blue eyes skeptical. Exhaling loudly, he placed his hands on his waist.

"I don't believe you," he replied, his gaze narrowing.

Jay pursed his lips together, tearing his gaze away from the shorter blonde man. He had tried his damn hardest to remain calm, but if Chris was simply going to refuse to hear him out, he was no longer hiding his feelings.

"Oh, well forgive me, in my delusional mind I got the crazy notion that a man was supposed to take the word of his best friend over that of a woman," he shot bitterly.

"In any other circumstance, I would and you know it," Chris replied through clenched teeth. "But I know how you are with this situation. I just can't believe you're sinking so low..."

"Jesus, Chris, what do I have to do?! What the fuck has to happen to you before you realize I'm telling the truth?!" he yelled defensively.

He was so sick of being treated like the villain, while Amy walked around and victimized herself, making everyone feel sorry for her. For months now he had been onto her, and with each month that passed, it became harder and harder to convince anyone that her intentions were no good. He couldn't help but feel as though he was sort of in the role she played.

"I don't know, Jay. I honestly don't know," Chris said, a hint of what sounded to be sadness in his tone.

Jay tossed his hands in the air, all hopes of getting through to Chris flying out the window. It was so unlike him to give up on _anything_, but it was becoming more and more obvious that there was no hope. If there was ever a chance of him seeing the light, it had long since passed, and it was now too late.

"Well then, as much as it hurts to say..." he began slowly, a slightly pained expression on his otherwise blank face, "...if you seriously value Amy over our friendship - our ten year friendship, need I remind you - than as far as I'm concerned, this friendship no longer exists."

A tiny gasp was heard from the corner of the room, and both Canadians knew it did not belong to either of them. They both turned to the door, and Jay's stomach dropped as he saw Trish standing in the doorway. She must have been watching and listening in to their conversation the entire time. Her gaze traveled back and forth between the two men for a moment, before finally settling on the taller of the two.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jay," she said sadly, lowering her head for a brief moment. "I was just beginning to think that maybe you were right about this whole ordeal, and then I hear this. Not only are you turning you're back on one of your best friends, you're doing so dishonorably. You're better than that."

Jay's mouth hung open as he stood in front of Trish, gaping at her. She couldn't be serious. She was all he had left after Chris... without her support, he had nothing.

"Trish, you've got to be kidding me. Please, don't tell me you think I'm lying, too," he pleaded.

Trish forced herself to look away, knowing all too well that his imploring gaze would break her heart. She sighed, wanting so badly to be able to believe him. Deep down in her heart, she trusted him with her life, yet the things he'd said today were so outrageous, they just couldn't possibly be true.

"I... I just don't know, Jay," she replied with a hesitant shrug. "I wish I could say I believe you, but I just can't. And when you start dragging innocent people like Lisa Marie into this mess, it just... it makes me wonder..."

"Don't question my integrity," he said angrily, surprising all three of them. "I can't believe you'd think I'd even consider doing something like that, using her to get my point across. You can question my actions, you can question my temper... hell, you can question a lot of things about me. But don't ever question my character."

That being said, Jay shook his head once more, giving both Chris and Trish one last look over before exiting the room. When he was gone, Chris glanced at Trish, who had a very perplexed look on her face.

"We'll figure him out someday, don't worry," he said, a lighthearted chuckle accompanying his statement in spite of the seriousness of the situation. 

Trish sent him a very unconvincing grin before she too departed, leaving him alone in the room.


	7. Part 7

**PART 7**

"Well, that was definitely fun," Amy said with a smile as she and Chris made their way to her room following dinner.

The two were headed to her hotel room, where they planned to finish out the evening by watching a movie. Amy couldn't stop herself from hoping that their night together wouldn't end when the movie did. In the time they'd be dating, Chris had hardly tried to do anything but kiss her. Sure, they had only been together for three weeks, and she did have that other boyfriend of hers, but he wasn't around. She was a woman, she had needs.

"Of course it was fun for you, I paid," he said with a laugh, tossing his arm around her shoulder.

"Meanwhile," she replied, rolling her eyes in a joking manner, "it's not like you're struggling to make a buck."

They reached the door to her room and Amy shrugged out of his grasp, digging the keycard out of her purse. Chris stepped back as she went to unlock the door, gazing at her wonderingly. He didn't understand what Jay had against a woman as funny and beautiful as herself. He shook his head as the door swung open and took her hand, following her into the room.

They spent a few minutes getting drinks and settling in, and soon enough they were cuddled up on the couch, watching the film. Chris wasn't sure if it ws the liquor from dinner and the wine he was having at the moment beginning to kick in, but he suddenly found himself unusually curious. He studied Amy's face closely, his mind drifting back to the conversation he had with Jay - the last time they had spoken to each other, which was about a week earlier. Could he had been right? Was there any possibility of what he said having some truth to it?

"Ames, can I talk to you about something?" he asked suddenly, catching the redhead a bit off guard.

"Sure, what is it?" she questioned, looking at him expectantly.

Chris sighed, trying to come up with a way to word his question. God knew what would happen if he chose his words incorrectly.

"You... you're not... you're not seeing someone else too right now, are you?"

"Has Jay been at it again?" Amy replied, surprisingly calmly as she darted her head towards him. "No silly, I'm seeing you. You're all I need."

She pressed her lips to his in a flash, kissing him passionately. She darted her tongue into his mouth and spiraled hers around his, in hopes to distract him fromt he conversation because - despite her calm demeanor - she was about ready to pass out. Somebody must have clued him in... which meant somebody must have overheard her talking to her _real_ boyfriend. And whoever it was ratted her out. For some reason, she had a hunch that it wasn't Jay who'd overheard her. The thought of anyone else weaseling her out had Amy so incensed that she could kill.

But instead, she held her tongue, opting to try and distract Chris. That plan lasted all of another fifteen seconds, when the blonde man pushed her away, cupping her face in his hands.

"Are you sure?" he questioned worriedly, and if she gave a damn how he felt, she'd find his expression cute. "Because if you are, I'll understand. I just want to know..."

"Chris, stop!" she cried, placing her hands over top of his. "If Jay's been getting in your head again, tell him to fuck off. There's no one else, baby, I promise."

He gave her a somewhat weak smile, nodding in agreement. She kissed him again, her lips hovering around his neck as she nibbled at his ear. Chris let out a soft groan as she pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, pressing her lips to his again. As their tongues began to battle one another for dominance, Amy felt his hands slide down her backside, pausing to grip her ass. When he did so, she giggled into his mouth, rolling her hips again his. Chris lifted her up and repositioned them so that they were lying down on the couch, him resting on top of her. Amy sighed contentedly as he moved his lips to her neck, lavishing her with his teeth and tongue...

It was so good to have her way.

---------------------------------------

If there was one thing Jay hated more than anything in the world, it was going to sleep angry. In fact, he hated it so much that he simply couldn't do it. He supposed he should get used to it, it didn't look like either Chris or Trish would be speaking to him anytime soon.

He was still so damn man about what happened. He had expected Chris to give him a hard time, but not Trish. When Trish accused him of lying, and accused him of falsely using Lisa Marie's name in order to make his story more convincing, it hurt. Words couldn't accurately describe how much. Coming from Trish especially, that stung in the worst way.

He wondered what he had done wrong. What had he done in delivering this news that caused his two best friends to become so upset with him? He was just looking out for Chris... was that a crime?

Sighing, Jay rolled over to his side, praying that sleep would soon come to him. He was exhausted, he couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a full night's sleep. He would drag through the days, struggling to keep his eyes open, yet the second his head hit the pillow at night, he was wide awake again, plagued with thoughts of what had happened to tear them apart.

Then, he heard a nose... he could have sworn it was a knock on the door, but when he looked at the clock on the nightstand, he discovered that it was nearly two in the morning. Nobody in their right mind would show up at the door at a time like this. He heard the noise again. _Then again, no one seems to be in their right mind anymore, anyway._ He blinked a few times in the darkness before rising from the bed, heading to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open, half expecting whomever it was to have left by then. But the person was still there, and it was one of the last people he expected to see.

"Trish?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He gazed out at the tiny blonde who stood before him. His heart dropped as he watched a single tear slide from her eye and trickle down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked, forgetting about his anger for the moment as concern flooded his features. "Come here..."

Trish stepped into the door and through herself at him, hugging him tightly as a soft sob escaped her lips.

"Oh, Jay, I'm so sorry," she cried against him. "I just left Lisa's after having a long talk with her... she told me _everything_."


	8. Part 8

**PART 8  
**Jay's eyes widened slightly at Trish's comment. He pushed her away, still holding onto her as he gazed down at her. A curious expression took over his face and he placed his forefingers under her chin, tilting her head up and forcing her to look at him.

"What do you mean by everything?" he asked, a hint of worry detectable in his tone.

He knew that Lisa Marie only wanted to help, but sometimes her desire for everyone to be happy clouded her better judgement. If she had told Trish anything about what he told her of his feelings for the blonde woman, he would have a real bone to pick with her.

"She... just, everything. She told me about Amy, and about the conversation she overheard in the locker room, and that she came to talk to you about it. And you were right... you were right all along. I owe you a huge apology," she explained.

"Nonsense," he replied, shaking his head. "Trish, don't worry about it. With all that's been going on, it's no big deal. We had a misunderstanding, that's all."

"No, no, it's not alright," she insisted, tearing her gaze away from his.

"Yes, it is," Jay said before she could continue. He hated to see her beating herself up over the situation. Granted, he was furious with her for not believing him, but at the same time, he knew she couldn't help it. All the anger he had felt earlier deflated from him as he looked into her sad, teary eyes. "Hey, come on now... why are you crying?"

Trish winced at his question, turning her head away from him as two fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She inhaled sharply, gripping his forearms as though she needed his support to stand.

"Because I just feel so damn guilty. You've never lied to me before, and you've always been there for me when I needed you... and here I go not trusting you. I should have known you'd never lie to me, Jay. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you," Trish replied, taking a deep breath.

Though it did feel good to finally get all of her feelings off her chest, a strange feeling still loomed over her. How could she have been so blind?

"I still say you don't need to apologize, but," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "if it's any consolation, I forgive you."

Trish sighed... even with the sincerity of his accepting her apology, she still felt incredibly remorseful. Jay had a heart of gold, and she still felt a terrible ache in her heart after what she had done to him.

"Thank you," she said with a gracious nod. She glanced over at the clock by his bed, gasping as she realized how late it was. "I... I'll let you get back to bed. Thanks again for listening."

  
Jay let her slip from his grasp, but only for a moment. He grabbed onto her again before she could get out the door, shaking his head vehemently.

"No, no... you're upset, I don't want you walking around the hotel like that. Just hang out here with me for awhile, I wasn't sleeping anyway," he insisted, pulling her towards him.

Trish cocked an eyebrow at him. He did look exceptionally awake considering the hour. And the more she thought about it, she'd much rather be spending time with him than to be going back to her room and trying to get to sleep. A small smile played on her lips as she reached out to take his hand in her own.

"Oh, alright."  


----------------------------------

A short while later, Trish sat alone on the couch, the television remote in her hand. Jay had disappeared into the bedroom to fetch a blanket for the two of them, as it was freezing in the room. She flipped through the channels meticulously, though she was hardly paying attention. There wasn't much to watch at three in the morning.

Soon enough, though, Jay had returned, a large blanket tucked under his arm. He plopped down beside her on the couch, tossing half the blanket over her legs. He leaned towards her and adjusted the covers, chuckling to himself as he tucked her in. Trish laughed as well, leaning against him and placing a hand on his knee. She gazed up at him, her brown puppy dog eyes inviting him for a little cuddling. In no mood to protest, Jay happily complied, tossing his arms around her and holding her close to him. She sighed tiredly, resting her head on his shoulder.

The pair settled in and Trish let out another yawn, handing the remote control over to Jay. A good twenty minutes passed, and judging by the regular sound of her breathing, Jay suspected that Trish had fallen asleep. He slowly, carefully turned his head, craning his neck so that he could see her without having to move his body. However, he found that her eyes were, albeit barely, still open. She switched her attention to him, her tired, heavy lidded eyes focusing on him. When their eyes met, something inside of Jay went off. For the first time since he'd developed his crush on Trish, he found himself seriously entertaining the idea of kissing her. The closeness of their proximity made it hard for him to fight any urges he was having.

"Trish..." he spoke, a bit of a nervous air surrounding him.

"Hmm?" a sleepy Trish responded, ehr gaze on him unwavering.

Though his mouth remained open, Jay could not speak. Staring at a woman as beautiful and amazing as herself had him nearly breathless. Throwing his inhibitions out the window, Jay's head took a daring swoop in her direction, his lips pressing smoothly to hers. The soft, sweet kiss caught the Canadian diva off guard, but Trish responded in kind, tilting her head to the side and returning the kiss. Jay thought he could just about die and go to heaven, but when he decided to slip his tongue into her mouth... he was cut off, abruptly.

It was the connection of Jay's soft, moist tongue against her own that had jolted Trish back into awareness, and she panicked. She pulled herself away from him rapidly, her jaw dropping in shock.

"Oh, God... Jay, I'm sorry... I have to go..." she said.

With that, she jumped up from her seat, spinning on her heels and heading to the door. She made a silent exit, leaving a very confused, startled, and hurt Canadian behind.


	9. Part 9

**PART 9**

Amy rested back on her hotel room bed, her cell phone in her hand. She dialed his number, swaying the phone back and forth in the air. She felt much more comfortable making the call in the privacy of her hotel room, where no one could walk in, or overhear her. Her stomach fluttered a bit as she heard him answer from the other line. His voice was just so damn sexy. Still, she had called to discuss business, and there was much business that needed to be discussed. And apparently her distress was obvious, as he picked up on it right away.  
  
"Alright, what is it?" he asked, surprising her a bit.  
  
Sometimes, it seemed he knew her better than she knew herself. She sighed into the receiver, pausing briefly before she responded.  
  
"They're onto us, baby... well, onto me, I mean," she said. "They're absolutely clueless about you, but they're very much onto me."  
  
"Who? Who's onto you?" he asked very calmly. "Jay? Trish?"  
  
"Those two, and Chris, and Lisa Marie Varon," Amy replied.  
  
"Lisa Marie?" he questioned, a little confused. "Since when did she have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Since she overheard me talking to you in the locker room. I think she blabbed to either Trish or Jay, and whomever she told went straight to Chris," she explained.  
  
"What makes you think one of them told Chris?" he asked her, his voice once again unbelievably steady.  
  
Amy groaned, rolling her eyes emphatically. She loved him more than life itself, but the fact that he could remain so calm while she was majorly stressing out drove her up a wall.  
  
"_Because_, babe, Chris asked me about it. He hasn't believed a damn thing they said till Lisa got involved, and the other night, I had him asking me if I was seeing another guy. I won't let them catch me before I get what I want. I won't lose this," she spoke fiercely, clenching her teeth together.  
  
"Jesus Chris, Ames, calm down!" he cried, sighing loudly. "You're forgetting that these people are fucking morons. Chris is blinded by his puppy dog love for you, Trish is too naive to pick up on your scheme, and - if I know Jay like I think I do - he's too smart for his own good," he assured her.  
  
Not so convinced, Amy questioned him, "Maybe so, but what about Lisa? It's obvious she wants Chris and I to split..."  
  
"Lisa Marie is the least of my worries," he replied with a snort. "On the topic of Chris... are you sharing a room with him?"  
  
"No, I'm not," Amy replied. "He doesn't believe in rushing things."  
  
She knew how uncomfortable he was with her relationship with Chris, so when Jericho explained that he didn't want to permanently share a room just yet, she didn't argue.  
  
"Good," he said with a mischevious laugh. "Because I'll be wanting you all to myself the day I get back there. It's been too long, I think we'll need more than one night to reacquaint ourselves."  
  
Amy smiled at his suggestive response, licking her lips already with anticipation.  
  
"Mmm..." she drawled, "I can't wait. How much longer do I have to be here without you?"  
  
She knew he'd be back soon enough, but the mere thought of being with him again made her feel as though she couldn't wait another second.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be there with you very soon."  
  
-----------------------------------------------

"Lisa?" Trish called as she knocked on the already opened locker room door, a wave of relief washing over her as she noticed that the dark haired diva was alone. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Lisa Marie glanced up from the book she was reading, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at the blonde woman, gesturing for her to come in.  
  
"Sure, Trish, what's up?" she asked, patting the cushion next to her.  
  
Trish took a seat beside her, unable to contain an angsty sigh as she did so. Lisa noticed the distraught look on her friend's face, and she frowned. Placing a consoling hand on Trish's knee, she stared at her, concern filling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you could give me some advice," Trish explained.  
  
Nodding, Lisa responded, "Well sure, honey, what's going on? Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm not really sure," she replied, continuing when Lisa eyed her expectantly. "See, last night after I finished talking to you, I went straight to see Jay..."  
  
"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" Lisa cut her off, her eyes widening in surprise. She didn't mean to interrupt, but she had a feeling something was going to happen.  
  
"No..." Trish began, taking a deep breath, "...well, yes. He... he kissed me."  
  
"No way!" Lisa squealed with delight, clapping her hands together excitedly.  
  
Her grin soon faded when she realized that Trish was not smiling. In fact, she didn't look happy at all. Her brow cocking curiously, Lisa took Trish's hand in hers, eyeing her worriedly.  
  
"You're not happy?" she questioned, confused.  
  
"I... I don't know," Trish shrugged, exhaling loudly. "I mean, at first, I was thrilled, I haven't kissed a guy I actually care about in so long. But then, something inside me just choked... I don't know, it just didn't feel right. He's my best friend. I know I shouldn't have, but I kind of... walked out."  
  
Lisa's jaw dropped, and she gaped at her friend in shock. She had never envisioned Trish to be the type to leave someone hanging like that. And judging by the remorseful expression on her face, she was more than willing to bet that she wasn't that type.  
  
"Oh, Trish, you didn't..." she breathed, shaking her head in disappointment.  
  
"I'm afraid I did," Trish admitted, lowering her head shamefully. "And now I feel just _terrible_. I was so surprised, I just didn't know what else to do. Jay must hate me now... and I can't say I blame him."  
  
"I don't think he hates you. In fact, I know he doesn't," Lisa replied, thinking back to the previous conversation she'd had with the Canadian man. "Trish, Jay absolutely adores you. With the right words, I just know he'd forgive you for what happened," she said, sending her reassuring smile smile.  
  
Trish, however, didn't look too convinced.  
  
"But how will I ever face him again?" she qustioned, tossing her hands in the air. "I don't know what I'd say. Have you ever had someone you cared about so much that just the thought of talking to them about it makes your heart stop?"  
  
For the first time since Trish entered the locker room, Lisa's gaze fell to the floor.  
  
"Actually, I have one of those," she said, much to Trish's surprise. "Unfortunately, he's got a redheaded girlfriend." 


	10. Part 10

**PART 10**

Lisa found her way through the catering room, having raced there in search of Trish. She had to have stopped to ask about six people the whereabouts of the Canadian diva, her mind going into a frenzy when none of them could answer her. Thankfully, she had finally come across Stacy Keibler, the leggy young woman letting her know exactly where she'd find Trish.

When she saw him earlier that morning, she originally thought nothing of it. When she spoke to him, all she said was hello, and a few congratulatory words for his return. But almost immediately after she walked away, she saw Amy Dumas step up to him. And then, all of a sudden, it hit her. Everything she had been thinking about since overhearing Amy's phone conversation in the locker room all that time ago cliqued in her head. She had finally found the missing piece to the redhead's puzzle. He was the final piece.

At first she thought she had finally lost her mind - after all the crazy notions she'd had in the past, this was by far the most outrageous. But the more she considered the idea, the more it made perfect sense. He was the one she was on the phone with that day, he was the one she lied to Chris about about... he was the one that was plotting against some very good friends of hers.

The sirens had gone off in Lisa Marie's brain, and the first thing that came to her mind was that she had to tell Trish. And so she found herself bolting through the catering room, praying that she didn't knock plates of food out of anyone's hand. Of course, as soon as she had that very thought, she smashed into someone, her eyes widening in horror as grapes flew through the air.

"Way to go, Lisa..." The raven haired diva scowled at the whiny voice that could only belong to Gail Kim. Of all the people she could run into right now. "Try watching where you're going next time, clumsy bitch."

Lisa glanced down as Gail stooped to the floor in a huff, gathering up the fruit that had fallen off her plate. She considered helping her for all of a second, and then she stepped over the mess, ignoring the look of disgust on the Asian woman's face.

"Bite me, Gail, I've got more important things to worry about," she said, not wasting anymore time as she hurried off.

"Trish!" she called as she finally caught a glimpse of the woman she was looking for.

Trish looked up, smiling as she waved her friend over. Lisa jogged over to her, placing her hands on her hips as she stopped beside her. Almost instantly, Trish picked up on Lisa's expression, and she frowned.

"What's the matter?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You like you've seen a ghost."

_I may as well have_, Lisa thought to herself. She took a moment to regain her breath, and then she replied.

"Oh, Trish, I just had to come see you. I think I've figured everything out..."

"Excuse me..." a third voice cut in, and the two ladies turned to face whomever had spoken.

Trish's gaze was very casual, until she locked eyes with Jay. She couldn't believe she didn't recognize his voice.

"Look, I know you're still iffy with me," Jay said casually, though the look in his eyes said his heart was breaking, "but Chris says he really wants to talk to you, and he insisted I go and get you for him." He paused for a short while, and then added, "I think he just wants to patch things up between the three of us, God knows they're fucked up."

Lisa glanced back and forth between Jay and Trish, and her gaze fell. She and Jay used to be so comfortable around each other, their personalities went together so well. And now, they just seemed so awkward, like they were meeting for the first time. It wasn't right...

"Where is he?" Lisa asked when she noticed that neither of them were going to speak. "Chris, I mean."

Her heart fluttered at the mention of his name, but she hid it. She still couldn't believe she told Trish about it, she couldn't have Jay catching on as well.

Jay snapped out of the trance he had drifted into and eyed the women before him. He breathed in deeply, clutching at his stomach as though he was experiencing a sharp pain there.

"In our locker room, he's waiting there. What do you say, Trish? I won't go if you don't," he said, his eyes imploring.

One look into his soft, blue orbs, and Trish just about melted. He always had that effect on her, and it was times like these that she hated it. With a sigh, she nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll come along."

Only a few minutes later, Lisa had excused herself from the pair - she guessed her news for Trish would have to wait just a little while longer - and she pretended not to see the murderous glare Trish threw in her direction for departing. She and Jay had just about reached the locker room, and not a word had been spoken by either of them.

Jay was mentally kicking himself the entire way, wondering why in hell he went to get Trish in the first place. It was obvious by her silence that she did not want to be around him. This would be the last time he listened to Chris. No wonder the man ended up with a woman like Amy... he was downright stupid.

The locker room was only about twenty yards away, but it may as well have been twenty thousand. One would think a walk down the hall with the woman he loved wouldn't be such a tedious, awkward activity. When they finally reached the door, Jay let out the breath he had been holding, the air coming out of him in a long hiss. He held the door open and stepped back, allowing Trish to enter before him.

She mouthed a thank you to him and stepped inside, immediating making note of the fact that Chris was alone. Jay noticed to two visitors as well, and he half smiled. One of the visitors, not surprisingly, was Amy, who was seated on the couch. He would've rolled his eyes, had he not seen who else was in the room. He happened to like that particular person a hell of a lot, and it had been far too long since he'd last seen him.

"Hey..." he said, walking past Trish and over to him, grabbing him by the arm. "Welcome back, man! How the hell are ya?"

The taller man grinned widely upon seeing Jay, pulling him into a hug. _What a dope,_ he thought to himself as he continued to beam away.

"Not bad, and I'm glad you're here. Amy told me I might find you in here... it was rough for awhile, but I'm doing just fine now," he replied, glancing directly past Jay and Chris.

His eyes locked on Amy and, unbeknownst to the two men - both of whom thought he was looking at them - she winked at him. The only one who possible could've seen was Trish, and she wasn't paying any mind to her anyway. The three men continued to talk, and all the while he continued to stare at Amy, his blood already racing at the thought of having her again.

He couldn't believe how naive, and just plain stupid Chris and Jay were. They kept talking and talking, and neither one of them picked up on the fact that he was not paying attention to a damn thing they said. Eventually, he cut them off, mentioning something about having a meeting to go to. He tossed one final glance in Amy's direction, sending her a knowing smile before making his exit. As he made his way to the door, he passed by Trish, grabbing a hold of her tiny hand.

"Good to see you again, Trish," he said, in a tone that was at the very least sugar coated.

Trish managed to tear her gaze off of Jay long enough to look him in the eye. It wasn't that she was not happy to see him... she just couldn't get her mind off of Jay long enough to focus her attention on anything else. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she forced a smile.

"It's nice to see you, too, Adam..."


	11. Part 11

**PART 11**

A few moments after Adam had excused himself from the locker room, Chris remembered why Jay and Trish were even standing there in the first place. He couldn't contain a sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Adam's visit had allowed him to temporarily hold off that talk he had to have with them.

"Alright guys, we need to talk," he said, his gaze shifting back and forth between his two friends.

Trish remained silent, simply nodding before bowing her head, her eyes locating the floor. Jay, on the other hand, scoffed loudly, tossing his head in the air. It took Chris but a matter of moments to deduce that the scoff was directed not at him, but at his girlfriend.

Rolling his eyes, Chris turned to Amy as well.

"You don't mind excusing us, do you?" he asked, a pleading, yet apologetic, look in his blue eyes.

Amy lifted her gaze to his, a knowing look on her face as a soft smile curled her lips. Clapping her hands together, she rose from the couch where she was seated, stepping up to him. He was pitiful.

"Not at all, sweetie," she replied sweetly, pressing her lips to his.

It was Jay's turn to roll his eyes, the display before him making him want to lose his lunch. He allowed to continue for only another moment before not-so-subtly clearing his throat. Maybe he was a little too blunt, but he came to talk to Chris, not to watch him make kissy faces with his girlfriend.

Without removing her lips from Chris's, Amy opened her eyes, her gaze instantly finding Jay. She grinned with amusement and allowed her lips to linger for just another moment - just to get under his skin a little more.

"I'll see you later," she said with a wink, before showing herself out.

Not a moment after the door close behind her did Jay feel obliged to make a comment.

"Real cute," he snapped, narrowing his eyes at Chris. "Do you want to talk before or after I puke?"

"Grow up," Chris replied, his tone just as bitter. "Do you want me to help straighten things out or not?"

"Oh, please... stop kidding yourself, Chris. Trish and I haven't been sitting around like losers just waiting for the day you'd call us in to talk things out. If you think you can just say a few words and have everything be fine, guess again," Jay said, shaking his head vehemently.

"At least I am making an attempt to fix our problems, instead of avoiding everyone."

"You have no idea what's going on my head right now, or why I'm avoiding anyone - which I promise you is not only because of this - so shut the hell up," Jay said, his voice raising dramatically.

"Would you two stop it already?!" Trish cried suddenly, surprising both men. "I am so sick of the two of you bitching and fighting every time you're in a room together! Can't you see it's not getting you anywhere?"

She stormed over to the two men, wedging herself in between them. Chris and Jay each took a step back, a similar look of disbelief on their faces. Normally when they argued like this, Trish got quiet and upset. If anything, she now looked enraged.

A few moments of thick silence passed, and when Trish noticed that neither of them were going to speak, she did so herself.

"You're always running your mouth... don't you have anything to say?" she hollered, directing her comment and Jay's direction. Then, she whipped her head around, her eyes narrowing at Chris. "And you... Jay isn't going to listen to a damn thing you have to say unless you give him the same respect. You'd be surprised if you knew how much of what he's said is actually true."

An almost confused look came over Chris's handsome face.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked.

A sinking feeling rose from the pit of his stomach, and for the life of him he couldn't shake it. Some of the stories Jay told had been so outrageous. They couldn't have been true... could they?

Jay glanced at Trish expectantly, hoping that she would finally make the save for him. His hopes were not fulfilled though, as the blonde woman turned away from both of them, shaking her head in dismay.

"Nothing, Chris. Just forget I said anything at all," she said, refusing to look at either of them. "This conversation is over."

Though it tore her apart inside, Trish swallowed hard, forcing herself to walk out the door. After she had left the scene, Jay was out the door in search of her.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, a contented smile played on Amy's lips as she strolled down the hall. Boy, did she ever enjoy making Jay squirm. The bastard got on her last nerve, and a little retribution was sweet, to say the very least.

As she passed by several rooms, a door to the right of her swung open, and a hand reached out. Before Amy could even attempt to react, she was pulled into the room and pinned against the closed door. Her eyes were still wide, but she exhaled in relief as she realized who her captor was.

"Way to scare the shit out of me," she said with a laugh, tilting her head back.

"Sorry, but you said to be discreet about things, and this is about as discreet as one can get," Adam replied. "I've waited long enough, I want to have you now. Even if I have to do it in an..."

"Equipment closet," Amy finished for him, observing her surroundings. The Canadian man nodded, sealing off every centimeter of distance between them, letting her become acutely aware of just how badly he wanted it. She grinned widely, giggling, "Kinky."

Without another word, Adam leaned down, smashing his lips against hers in a searing kiss. As his demanding tongue delved into her mouth, Amy sighed... Chris had nowhere near the aggression that Adam possessed.

Not a moment later his hands were at her pants, fumbling with the buttons of her jeans. He had barely unzipped them when Amy yanked them down herself, pulling her panties off and kicking her sandals aside along the way.

Suddenly finding himself overdressed, Adam swiftly pulled his shirt up over his head, letting it drop to the pile of clothes at her feet. As he was doing so, Amy reached for his waist, unbuttoning and freeing him from the now painful confines of his jeans.

"Commando, huh?" she quipped, staring down at his half naked form with a grin.

He simply winked at her, lifting her up off the ground and wrapping her legs around his waist. He took a step back and then pushed towards the door, easily slipping into her. A pleasured sound escaped Amy's lips as he pressed her into the wall again and again, his thrusts becoming harder by the second. She hadn't felt so good in a long time, and the thought that the two of them could very well be caught only heightened her arousal.

"Jesus, Adam... go faster," she panted, clinging to him tightly.

Adam happily complied, increasing his tempo even more, silently thankful that the door was so heavy they're motions probably could not be heard from the other side. Somehow during all the action he managed to pull her top off, using his free hand to cup her breast, which was still covered by the lacy material of her bra.

"Adam!"

A loud gasp escaped her lips as she was suddenly hit with an intense orgasm, and her cry was lost in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before Adam too reached his climax, her name swallowed by a growl.

He rested his head against her collarbone for a moment, catching his breath before setting her back down on her feet. He pressed his lips to hers once more, smiling with satisfaction as she looked up at him.

"Talk about your 'welcome back!'"


	12. Part 12

**A/N: It's been awhile for this one. Hopefully some of you are still reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
**

**Chapter 12**  
"This has got to stop," Lisa said vehemently. The dark-haired diva's expression was more than stern. "Those two have been going at it for weeks. All of this is nonsense."

Trish sighed weakly. After Chris and Jay's most recent argument – the first in which she really spoke up – the blonde woman had run to the locker room to talk to Lisa Marie. She had become one of Trish's biggest confidantes as of late. It was obvious by Lisa's tone that she was just as frustrated with all the fighting.

"I know it is, but try explaining that to them. Nothing I say is sinking in," she replied.

She hated sounding so hopeless, but at this point the situation seemed that way. Their friendship was one bad fight away from being doomed.

"You can't do this to yourself, Trish," Lisa told her almost motherly. "Their fighting has nothing to do with you – their immaturity is the only thing responsible here… oh, and the redhead certainly isn't helping."

Trish tried to smile at what she knew was a pathetic attempt to poke fun at the situation. She had been so preoccupied with Jay and Chris that she had barely considered Amy's involvement. Now more than ever, Trish knew she was up to no good. Her once honest, hazel eyes had grown shady. She regretted not further explaining what she knew to Chris when she had the opportunity, but she was so unsure of what was going to happen. All she knew was that her best friend was being set up, and at the moment she was powerless to stop it.

"There has to be someone else," she spoke finally. "Someone who has it out for Chris, too. Amy doesn't act alone."

Lisa seized the window Trish left open for her to speak about her thoughts. She hated playing detective, but in this particular case she felt obliged.

"It's Adam," she told her. "Adam Copeland. He's got to be helping her."

Trish sent Lisa Marie a curious stare. That was the last person she expected.

"Adam?" she repeated. "What makes you think that?"

"I got this vibe when I first saw him, and I knew something was weird," she explained. "Besides, he fits the profile of the guy Amy was on the phone with in the locker room – out of action, on his way back… it's gotta be him."

A thoughtful gaze filled Trish's expression. It made perfect sense, but at the same time it was absolutely crazy. What could Adam possibly have against Jay and Chris?

"That can't be, Lisa," she replied. "Chris and Adam are great friends, and Adam and Jay are practically brothers. Why would he want to hurt them?"

Lisa shrugged, "For some reason this girl makes men do stupid things, especially things in her favor."

Trish frowned at the accuracy of her friend's statement. She didn't exactly know what it was, but no one could deny that Amy Dumas had some type of powerful hold over the men in her life.

Before she could contemplate it further, a knock on the door interfered with her concentration. Lisa Marie jumped up and headed to the door, as Trish drifted back into her thoughts. What in hell did Adam Copeland have to do with this? What was his connection to Amy? What exactly did they have in store for everyone?

This was all turning into one of those cheesy detective movies. She did not want to become part of a mystery novel.

"Uh, it's for you, Trish," Lisa cut her thoughts short again.

Trish shook her head and then rose, slowly making her way to the door. She couldn't help but notice the tentativeness in Lisa's eyes, but when she sent her a questioning look her gaze simply darted back to the person outside the door. Trish gently pushed past her, her breath catching in her throat as she found herself staring at Jay.

He stood in the hall, awkwardly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He had the same reaction to seeing her, all of a sudden feeling unable to breathe. He eyed her in silence for a minute, till he felt it was safe to speak.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Going against every screaming part of her, Trish nodded. As if she could turn those sad, blue eyes away. She sent Lisa Marie a look and walked out the door, following Jay into the hall. Once the door closed, the Canadian man didn't hesitate.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," he voiced weakly.

Trish knew how much Jay despised apologies. Add in the fact that the two had hardly spoken since he kissed her, and Trish could only imagine how awkward he felt. Though she was still angry over the scene in the locker room, she knew she could not stay that way.

"Don't apologize," she said softly. "I'm not mad at you."

Jay exhaled with relief at her statement, though he wasn't sure if she was completely sincere. Trish had a tendency of offering forgiveness even if she didn't want to. She hated fighting that much.

"Well, if you're not mad, you're upset. And in that case, I'm sorry I upset you," he told her. "I know that Chris and I need to stop fighting, Trish, but this is hard."

Trish sighed, forcing her gaze down to the floor.

"I know it's hard, Jay, but I can't be in the middle of this anymore. It's tearing me apart to watch you two fight over the most ridiculous nonsense," she admitted.

"I'm sure it is," he agreed with a slow nod. "And I'm trying to make progress, I swear, but Chris isn't giving me shit to work with. And it doesn't help that every time I try to have a civilized talk with him, Amy's there trying to get under my skin."

Jay stopped speaking when it became evident that Trish was no longer listening. A far away gaze filled her doe brown eyes, and he could immediately sense that her mind was elsewhere. Waving a hand in front of her face, he drew her back to reality. Her gaze focused on him when he sent her a questioning stare.

"Jay, about the other night…" she began nervously.

Jay winced at the mention – he knew exactly what she was talking about. If her initial response resembled in any way what she was planning to say now, he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't bear to hear her say she didn't feel the same. Before she had the chance to continue, he cut her off.

"It was a mistake," he lied. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry if I confused you."

Okay, so it was a blatant lie. There was no sense in having her break his heart twice.

Trish frowned, his response confusing her even more. She still wasn't sure what she wanted from Jay, but she couldn't deny that she felt something when he kissed her. She needed to know how he felt, and though she was unsure about the status of their relationship, she found herself strangely disappointed by his response.

"But Jay," she argued.

She didn't want him to ignore the topic.

Come on, there's no need to worry about it. I'm sorry it happened," he said, surprised at how sincere he sounded. He was normally such a bad liar. "Let's just drop it, okay?"

Though it upset her to do so, Trish complied. She nodded, though her face donned a frown.

"Okay…"


End file.
